<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers Forgotten by Fateweaver, IsleFlightlessBirds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925729">Whispers Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver'>Fateweaver</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleFlightlessBirds/pseuds/IsleFlightlessBirds'>IsleFlightlessBirds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An eye for an eye makes the world blind, And he angered Philza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream is a villian, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GhostInnit and Ghostbur are friends, Ghostbur, He gets really reckless, Logstead, Techno &amp; Philza are mad, Tommy is also sad, Uh oh Dream angered the Sleepy Bois, You only get 3 lives, ghostinnit, l'manberg, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like wilbur, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tommy gets exiled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleFlightlessBirds/pseuds/IsleFlightlessBirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy died while in exile. Did anyone care?</p><p>(Post-Exile)<br/>(Tommy died in exile, what will he do)<br/>(Isle I'm sorry I had to do it^)<br/>((It's okay Fate, I forgive you))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>hurt/comfort sbi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy sat alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not completely alone. He had Ghostbur, but he missed his friends. He missed Ranboo, he missed Quackity, he missed Fundy. But most of all he missed Tubbo. The words his best friend said when he exiled him still rang in his head, when he sleeps, when he builds, when he mines, when he’s alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, who he had trusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, who he had believed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, who had lied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, who had betrayed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared at the log walls Ghostbur had built. They towered over him, like a shield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shield from what, though? The answer soon became clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone cleared their throat behind him. He made a small, startled noise at the back of his throat and almost fell off the log he was perched on. He turned, and was met with the masked face of the only person he could direct that much hatred towards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s signature smirk was painted on his face as he observed the camp Ghostbur had made. It didn’t look bad at all, with some barrels tied up near the side and a tent made of blue wool and wood set up within walls of stripped oak. A single oak log set in a section in the back, an apple on it and a bell attached. It was mainly there for entertainment purposes. He sometimes felt like he was going delusional, venting to a piece of wood that lacked ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” He started, casually leaning on his Netherite sword, which gleamed and shimmered with glowing pulsing purple light that showed off the enchantments engraved upon it. Some of his dusty blonde hair fell past the green hood of his hoodie, brushing on the top parts of his mask. The passive smile on his mask seemed so innocent, so genuine, it did not fit the man it belonged to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt his anger flare and blood start to boil. He practically snarled as found his footing and stood up beside the log. How dare Dream show his face in front of him? After all he did to him? After he basically ripped away everything Tommy ever cared about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur could sense the tension between them, as he stood up as well. His translucent skin showed the walls behind him. He was confused, to say the least. Why was Tommy mad at Dream? Dream had done nothing wrong! Were they playing a prank on him? It wasn’t very funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, bitch?” Tommy spat viciously, his entire posture tensing and stiffening as he glared at the green bastard himself, who seemed to have expected the swears thrown their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much, just making sure you haven’t been killed already.” Dream shrugged nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I might not have been killed yet, but I damn well am getting close to killing someone,” Tommy gripped his sword tighter. Just a measly iron one, not even enchanted. It would do nothing to Dream with his full enchanted Netherite set, but Tommy was angry enough to try. It wasn’t as if…… It wasn’t as if he had anything of  importance to lose. Dream had taken everything he loved away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The more he thought about it, the more it seemed true. He didn’t have his discs, his family practically all betrayed him, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>…… Ghostbur might still be part of his family, but he’s already dead. He’s never getting Wilbur back, he’ll have to settle with Ghostbur, and that’s not good enough. He absentmindedly wondered if he’d become a ghost too, if he died. Would anybody come looking for him? Would his family care? Several months ago, he’d confidently say yes. But now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what they would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his sword above his head, fully intending to swing down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swung down with all his strength, but Dream easily parried it and disarmed the young boy, kicking the sword away. He shook his head in disappointment, tsking a little under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Tommy?” He sighed a little, “You and I both knew that wouldn’t work. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m better than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worth a try,” Tommy snarled, now weaponless, he settled with balling his fists to ease the anger simmering just below his skin. He was sure there would be crescent moon imprints in his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur stood to the side, conflicted on whether he should intervene or not. He didn’t want Dream or Tommy to get mad at him. That would be bad, and he didn't like bad things. At least, he thinks he didn’t like bad things. He can’t remember. He could never remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should call someone. It looked like things were getting tense. Should he call Techno? No, Tommy didn't like Techno. Why? Something about fireworks and a festival. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t remember. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream continued smirking at Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the new Christmas tree at L'Manberg?" Dream taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stiffened even more. Dream’s smirk grew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran at Dream, and tackled the man to the ground. He started pounding his fists on Dream’s chest while yelling out swears. He didn’t even care that his knuckles started to hurt, or that it felt a little wet scraping against the Netherite. He didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>care, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s so done with that bastard. He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shoved Tommy off of him, quickly jumping to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stood, and charged at Dream again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything you fucking tore away from me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tommy screamed while tears were simultaneously streaming down his face, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>you! You green bastard! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream reacted on instinct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an arm to block then he shoved Tommy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, who was not expecting the force against him, lost his footing and landed on a gravel patch that Ghostbur had tried to cover up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dug his fists into the sharp gravel, staring back up at Dream with hate blazing in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Dream’s smirk was wiped off his face and replaced with horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Ghostbur reached his arm out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But only for a split second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the ground beneath him was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghsotbur is confused. Why was Tommy asleep?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghostbur watched Tommy attack Dream. It wasn’t very funny. Dream shoved Tommy onto the gravel that he had tried to cover up. Then Tommy was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy fell as Dream and Ghostbur watched. He only cried out once. (<em> Ghostbur was filled with an urge to protect proTECT PROTECT TOMMY but it was gone as soon as it started) </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The dusty gravel created a cloud of grey that surrounded the hole. Dream edged closer to where Tommy fell, his mask giving away no emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy?”  Ghostbur questioned. Where did he go? He was there and now he isn’t. It was like he used one of his invisibility potions! (<em> He knew, deep inside, the part of him still fighting knew) </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The dust cleared as Dream peered down into the pitfall, his netherite armor glaring in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Dream stood and sighed, before turning to Ghostbur.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did Tommy go?” Ghostbur walked over to Dream, smiling. Dream wasn’t mad anymore!</p><p> </p><p>“He went away, Ghostbur.” Dream crossed his arms, desposting his sword into his inventory. His communicator pinged and he went to check it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Ghostbur’s communicator also pinged. “Want some blue?” He gave Dream the blue; he had so much of it thanks to the cornflowers he had found.</p><p> </p><p>Dream took the offered dye. “I’ve got to go now, Ghostbur. Do you want to come back to the DreamSMP with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I need to find Tommy! Phil and Techno told me to keep an eye on him so he stays safe!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s posture stiffened and quickly relaxed. “I’ll see you later, Ghostbur.” Then he threw an ender-pearl and he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur looked around for Tommy, but he didn’t see him in the immediate area. He checked his communicator.</p><p> </p><p>He had a message from Ranboo.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Stay alive.” </em>was all the message said.</p><p> </p><p>Odd. He didn’t remember much about Ranboo. Was he Tommy’s friend?</p><p> </p><p>There was a hole in front of him that hadn’t been there before. He grabbed some dirt and prepared to cover it up; he didn’t want anyone accidentally falling in.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over the edge. The small opening concealed a large ravine, it was huge! Now he really wanted to cover it up! What would happen if someone had fallen in?</p><p> </p><p>There was something at the bottom that didn’t belong. It was red, white, and yellow. Ghostbur leaned in for a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>Oh!</p><p> </p><p>It was Tommy! He must be asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur floated down to Tommy, and sat beside him. Tommy’s neck was at an awkward angle, so Ghostbur adjusted it to a more comfortable position. He didn't want Tommy’s neck to hurt when he woke up!</p><p> </p><p>There was a dark liquid coming out from Tommy’s nose and mouth. It smelt metallic.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur decided that he would sit with Tommy until he woke up. (<em> He ignored the feeling of wrong wrONG WRONG that filled his body when he glanced at Tommy) </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur didn’t know how long he sat by Tommy. The little amount of light that shone in through the opening above the ravine was soon replaced with darkness. Tommy still didn't wake.</p><p> </p><p>The cycle repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Light, darkness, light. Over and over.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had grown increasingly pale, his cheeks and eyes had sunken in and the once red liquid was now brown.</p><p> </p><p>It was light when Ghostbur first heard them calling. He was sitting making a flower crown with some flowers he had on him. Cornflowers? They were blue, like those dyes that take away the sad!</p><p> </p><p>“Ghostbur! Tommy! Are you here?” That was Phil! His tone seemed a little frantic. He hoped Phil was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, this isn’t funny.” Yelled a deeper, monotone voice. Techno!</p><p> </p><p>His family was here! Maybe they could make Tommy wake up! He placed the flower crown on Tommy’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re down here!” Ghostbur happily called to his family. </p><p> </p><p>The light was obstructed as two figures peered into the ravine. One shorter with a green and white bucket hat, and one taller, with long pink hair and a crown.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” Ghostbur waved to his family. They waved back hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get down there? Are you stuck?” Technoblade asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Tommy with you?” The concerned voice of his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! He’s asleep though, so you need to be quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Techno and Phil glanced at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re coming down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur heard the mining of dirt and stone as they made their way down to him. He turned to Tommy and shook him gently. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s time to wake up now, Toms. We’ve got company!” Ghostbur whispered excitedly to Tommy, but he still didn’t wake. Ghostbur turned as he heard Phil and Techno enter the ravine. He waved in greeting, but his optimism was draining away the moment he saw their expressions shift from something akin to slight confusion to dread to horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my Notch,” Phil had a hand over his mouth while Techno’s grip on his sword tightened, his gaze darting around the ravine for anyone who possibly still lingered. Phil was a mix of despair, and anger. Techno looked like the incarnation of calm fury, the type that lays on the sea mostly inconsequential, but slowly builds up to a giant storm that will destroy coastal cities.</p><p> </p><p>Phil immediately ran over to Tommy, noting the dark liquid, kneeling beside the younger. Most of it was dried by then. The older was desperate, looking for <em> anything </em>that would indicate the younger was indeed just sleeping, and not dead on the cold hard floor in this cold unforgiving world.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur, what happened?” Techno growled. It scared Ghostbur, he didn’t remember Techno being this angry before. Why is he so mad? Did he do something wrong? Ghostbur didn’t think he did something wrong. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to search for the memories. He really did, digging through the waves of his jumbled mind and gaps of memories. He couldn’t find it anywhere, the moment he got anything close to that time and feeling- He can’t remember- His head throbbed- Why did it hurt why why why-</p><p><br/>
“I- I can’t,” Ghostbur’s voice broke, “I can’t remember, Techno. <em> I can’t remember </em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I THINK FATE IS ASLEEP</p><p>WHOOPS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil and Techno started the solemn task of bringing Tommy’s body out of the ravine with heavy hearts and silent mourning. Ghostbur trailed behind them, tightly grasping a pile of blue. It stained the transparent grey of his skin dark blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had at first thought that Ghostbur didn’t understand that Tommy was dead, but as he paid more attention to his ghostly twin he saw the tears glimmering in his eyes. Maybe Ghostbur was in shock. They all were in some form of shock. Techno could hear Phil quietly sobbing that he could have stopped this. But could they have prevented this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if Techno had paid better attention. Maybe if he hadn’t been so hell bent on teaching the citizens of L’manberg a lesson he could have noticed. His cape and crown suddenly felt heavy on his body, and every step felt like he was dragging a heavier and heavier weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they reached the surface, the sun blinded them. They laid Tommy on his bed in his tent. The blue flower crown Ghostbur had made had surprisingly survived their ascent. Techno admired the intricate twisting of the cornflowers. Ghostbur hadn’t said a single word since they left the ravine, instead choosing to sit on one of the many barrels in Logsted and stare blankly at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laid on his bed, Tommy almost seemed asleep. The only sign that proved he was dead was the blood on his face under his nose and mouth. Philza noticed this, and swiftly grabbed a wet rag, wiping away the dry blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Tommy, I should have been there….” he mumbled, fresh hot tears rolling down his face. He gently ran his hands through Tommy’s hair like he used to do when Tommy was younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting now. They had prepared a grave for Tommy by the sea shore, facing the ocean. Ghostbur had planted the spare cornflowers he had around the grave. Tommy was placed in a crudely constructed oak casket the Techno had built. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The burial was done quickly, without much procedures found in a normal funeral. There was no music, there were no stories told of happier, simpler times. Techno could still feel the cold fury swelling and rolling under his skin. He did not think Tommy’s death was an accident. Tommy may act irrationally sometimes, but he was always careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had found Tommy’s iron sword in the dirt beside the entrance to the ravine. He knew it was Tommy’s because his name was deeply engraved on the hilt in Tommy’s messy handwriting. Techno stored the sword in his enderchest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil observed the small camp, it had no tools stronger than iron and food was scarce. They needed supplies, Phil needed to distract himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the small tent and found Technoblade standing over Tommy’s grave. He cleared his throat and watched Techno wipe tears from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need supplies.” Phil’s voice was rough from crying; his throat was raw. It hurt to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are staying?” Techno had been the one to suggest staying at Logsted and Phil had agreed. He couldn't leave his son alone. He wouldn’t, not again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” They needed to get back to Techno’s base to resupply. “But I can’t leave Tommy alone.” His voice broke slightly and Techno winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned. Ghostbur offered a slight smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stay with Tommy, if you’d like.” Ghostbur’s voice seemed less wispy, almost like his voice when he was alive. Phil would ask him about that later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice, Ghostbur.” Techno answered for Phil when he didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left at dawn, with Ghostbur sitting near Tommy’s grave. He had handed them some blue and told them to burn it the first chance they got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur watched the sunrise with a slight frown. He watched Techno and Phil disappear on the horizon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened, Tommy?” Ghostbur sighed. Something wasn’t right. (Something inside was fighting SCREAMING CLAWING TO LET ME OUT PLEASE </span>
  <em>
    <span>LET ME OUT</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no response. He knew there wouldn’t be. He was talking to a grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun rose higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could remember. I want to help.” Ghostbur clenched his hands together. He watched, fascinated, as the yellow of his sweater began to turn red with blood. He needed to calm down. (but the thing inside him was crYING FIGHTING PLEASE </span>
  <em>
    <span>REMEMBER HOW OUR BROTHER DIED</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waves lapped lazily at the shore line. He thinks he used to love the sea. The blue cornflowers by Tommy’s grave swayed slightly in the breeze. He was reminded of the flower crown he had made for Tommy that now sat 6 feet under the ground, slowly rotting away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inhaled. Exhaled. He didn't know why. He doesn’t need to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snap of a twig caught his attention. He turned to the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo hated the predicament he was put in. On one hand, he had a nation that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>leading. A nation that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsible for. On the other, he had a best friend that he had spent years laughing and fighting side by side. A best friend who had never forsaken him, and albeit him teasing and poking fun at Tubbo, he still cared and was deeply loyal. He hated that he had to choose between the two, having to put sentimentality aside and weigh the options. He hated that the nation was heavier than his best friend, and that he had to choose the nation over him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words he spoke that accursed day rang around his head constantly, haunting him like some stubborn, malicious ghost. The way Tommy sputtered out noises of disbelief and hurt when Tubbo’s decision settled. The way Tommy screamed and shouted and protested when Dream escorted him away, and the way these sounds died down as he went out of earshot. The suffocating silence in the following days as the loud voice was no longer present. He hated it so much, and he can’t exactly blame anyone else but him for making the decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only Tommy didn’t burn down George’s House. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream had been wanting to get rid of Tommy now, it would’ve happened sooner or later it wasn’t his fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>.) If only Dream didn’t force him in this decision. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream was doing what’s best for </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> own country, Tubbo could understand that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even mind his other Presidential duties. Unlike Tommy, he didn’t mind looking through piles of paper despite his dyslexia. He had help from the others when he couldn’t figure out what some of the paper had written on them. He had help from other people to handle the material side of things of being a President, but the others can’t help with the curling guilt wrapped around his gut. </span>
  <span>Or rather, he wouldn’t let them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, the 16 year old president lay on his bed, letting the soft comforts of the mattress and blankets envelope him. It felt warm against the cold, chilling winds of the winter. They could expect a light drizzle of snow and rapidly decreasing temperature. He could imagine the way L’Manberg would look with snow covered roofs, and the Christmas tree would have its leaves powdered white, its ornaments glowing faintly against the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap told him that they took a photo of the Christmas tree and brought it to Tommy the other day, and that Tommy looked a little happier seeing the tree. Tubbo clung onto that fact, that his friend managed to scrape off some happiness in the dirty streets of their horrible situation, and that he hadn’t completely condemned his friend’s mental health to spiral and break. He really hoped that they wouldn’t be a repeat of Schlatt and Wilbur. Those two were the best of friends at first! They played together in altered worlds a lot, with water rising and SMPLive. Then DreamSMP came, and the election, and their friendship fell apart. Their friendship once held strong, like Tubbo and Tommy’s. And look how it ended? Both of them dead, their last memories of each other bitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo told him that Dream had been visiting Tommy a lot since the exile. That was nice, at least he had someone to keep him company constantly, besides Ghostbur. It was a weird decision, like Dream was the one who really asked for Tommy’s exile. Why would he bother to interact with someone he exiled? It didn’t add up, but Tubbo’s not going to complain if Dream’s visits made Tommy happier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of these visits, Dream had been around a lot recently. Constantly pacing somewhere near Eret’s castle, or George’s now-repaired house, or anywhere on the SMP that’s not too close to L’Manberg really. He seemed to avoid people, and was strangely alert, but still easily jumped as if half of his mind was submerged in his own world while the other half had maxed out perception points of reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo snapped himself out of these thoughts. He didn’t need them recurring in his mind again. He didn’t need them haunting him every time he’s somewhere quiet and can afford to think. He didn’t need to fall asleep to them replaying in his head with his own voice once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated his position. He hated it so much.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh Chapter 3 pog!</p><p>This time i'm sure that Fate is asleep. Trust me. :)))</p><p>Fate here: Yes I was in fact asleep during that time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>